This invention relates generally to a bipolar semiconductor switching structure and a method for fabrication. More particularly, this invention relates to a cross-coupled bipolar semiconductor switching structure suitable for logic circuitry and capable of relatively high speed operation.
Although cross-coupled, SCR-type, semiconductor memory cells are known in the art, they require excessive device regions and extra processing steps in forming the regions. Many prior art devices utilize laterally configured PNP regions, and a multiplicity of interconnections between the various regions. Thus there is a need for a semiconductor memory cell which requires fewer device regions and which may be fabricated by less complex processing steps than presently known in the art.